ASK THE HALF-BLOOD!
by goldenblade
Summary: Where YOU! ask and THEY! answer.
1. Pilot

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & The Olympians, it belongs to it's autor Rick Riordan. I also do NOT own this story, I'm just making an English traduction of it, it's rightful owner is the spanish comedy magician Mister Walker, all credit in this story goes to him.**

* * *

In the middle of the darkness…

"Ready?!" said an air nymph with a loud voice who carried a tablet and had earphones on.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this!" whined Percy.

"Me neither." Added Grover.

"Guys, it's for the camp." Annabeth begged.

Both boys scowled.

"The strawberry harvest has not been very good this year." She explained "We have to support the maintenance."

"Mr. D should do his job better!" said Percy, whining again.

"Yeah…" Babbled Annabeth "and maybe the satyrs too but…"

"Hey, leave them alone." Grover defended "they already have enough having to travel around the world looking for more of you."

"We understand." Said Percy.

The air nymph stood by them and said.

"We're in three…!"

"C'mon, it won't be so bad!" the blonde said, hoping she wouldn't regret her words.

"If there's no other way…" said Percy.

"Two…!"

"Bee-ee!" Grover moaned.

"One…!"

"_Welcome to the newest reality show on Hephaestus channel…"_

* * *

**ASK THE HALF-BLOOD!**

* * *

The lights turned on and an interview set appeared with two cushy dark blue sofas with wooden parts, and beside them was the wooden desk of the presenter, the lights started moving all around the empty scenario while the applause was being heard in the background from thousands of spirits, nymphs, satyrs, some minor gods and divine creatures.

"_And now we receive with a strong applause, your host…"_

A scenic smoke started appearing on the chair in front of the presenter table, then a spotlight-type light appeared from the place he should be sitting in.

"_The God of laughs and intelligent pranks…_

_MOMO"_

From the middle of the clouds appeared a tall skinny man with the complexion of a circus acrobat, he was dressed in a colorful yellow suit with a red tie, carrying a microphone and he was wearing a fantasy hat, his skin was pale as if he had abused of his dressing room's make-up, his eyes seemed to glow in the light of the spotlights over him.

"Good evening mythological public!" He greeted the camera cheerfully.

The dryads and satyrs gave him a standing ovation from their seats.

"Tonight, we start what I hope will be Olympus's new sensation"

"ASK THE HALF-BLOOD!" said him and all of the audience in unison.

"Were your favorite demigods accompany us and will answer every question that '_YOU' _the public always wanted to ask them." He said.

The audience applauded energetically.

"And now, let us introduce our first guest… Son of Poseidon, assassin of Kronos, hero of Olympus, and conqueror of many mortal's and immortal's hearts…"

The naiads started going crazy in their seats.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

The applause was now directed to the backstage were said boy appeared waving to the camera trying to hide his shame by bowing his head a little while the naiads were throwing bits of coral or bits of water at him, finally he got to one of the three chairs accommodated for the guests and sat in the one closest to the host.

"Hello Perseus!" The God greeted him. "How do you feel about your fame?"

Percy sighed deeply for a second before answering to disperse his nerves in front of the camera that was aiming at him.

"First of all: I'm Percy." He said raising a finger. "Second: I feel extremely uncomfortable."

The God laughed.

"C'mon boy, we've all been the center of attention every once in a while." He said. "Even though, not all of us have defeated a titan in our lives."

"About that, Ididn't kill him." Percy said, all of the audience bit back a scream. "I just helped him fulfill the prophecy."

But even with that the public couldn't stop giving him an ovation.

"You don't have to be modest 'hero'." Momo said.

Percy frowned.

"Now, let us introduce our second guest." Momo focused his view on the paper in his hands.

The dryads started giving an ovation.

"Daughter of Athena and Mommy's favorite, rescuer of the Athena Parthenos and official girlfriend of the Hero of Olympus… ANNABETH CHASE!"

The applause, once more, was pointed at the backstage from which came out the blonde with a bit of an insecure walk, as if she was starting to regret her idea to gather some money for the camp, the dryads were throwing laurels and olives at her while she took her seat being received by an affectionate look from the God of laughs, she gave a nervous look to the audience.

"Do you still think this is a good idea?" Percy whispered in her ear when he noticed her insecurity.

She nodded with her head but was, still, a little nervous.

"Tell me, honey." Momo said to her reading a card in his hand. "How does it feel to be in love with the son of your mother's enemy?"

"This…" She tried to speak clearing her throat. "The ones who don't like each other are them, not us."

The dryads cheered for her determination facing the Shakespearian scenario that her relationship with Percy represented.

"Even if you deny it, you two are like the Grecian version of Romeo and Juliet." Momo said. "Even though, in the novel and the Greek reality there's a tragedy in the middle."

Both teens scowled.

"Well, let's go on to our third guest!" He said while reading other card. "Mythological beast, searcher of Pan and the new Lord of the Wild who's in charge of cleaning the world's shit."

The satyrs in the audience applauded happily.

"GROVER UNDERWOOD!"

Their applause was now directed to the backstage, but no one came out… A bit of struggle was heard for a while until, finally, the satyr appeared being pushed by the arms of a Cyclops so he would go out to the stage, almost trembling, the satyr walked goofily and tripping with all the scenography while the satyrs where cheering him until he finally got to his seat.

"Hello goat!" The God greeted him. "How's everything going in the world of the wild?"

"T-Terribly awful." He said looking nervously at the camera, showing his stage fright openly. "Everything's contaminated; we do all we can to keep clean the few virgin zones there are left in the world."

The God smiled again pleased, while the spirits of nature were congratulating the satyr.

"Well, unlike the half-blood here by my side, you do recognize those who carry you on their shoulders."

Percy got angry.

"Wait, when have I ever bragged about that…"

"As I told you before, you don't have to be modest…"

"This guy doesn't know what he's talking about." Percy said to Annabeth.

But she only shrugged as if to say "Whatever".

"Let's begin." Said the presenter. "This one's for Percy."

The audience applauded while the camera focused on him.

"_**DID YOU EVER WET YOUR BED WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE?!"**_

"WHAT?!" He said angered.

Annabeth and Grover started laughing at that possibility.

"It's not me who makes the questions… THE PUBLIC DOES!" He affirmed.

"No!" He answered "Of course not."

The God smiled ironically which made Percy nervous.

"Well, that's what your mom told us."

Percy got as stiff as a rock while the public gave a shout.

"According to her, it was a problem of yours until you were three."

The public also started laughing while Percy's face became red in shame and anger asking himself how could his mother betray him like that.

"Oh, you don't have to be ashamed… you control water." Momo said. "Even so, you didn't really wet yourself; of course the smell only got you but nothing that a little shower couldn't fix."

His friends had their hands over their mouths so they wouldn't blow up in laughter like the audience while looked at all of them furious, the vase of water that was beside Momo started shaking and forming little waves.

"Well, now let's go on to 'the' next one."

Annabeth got a little pale while Momo looked at his cards.

"You are known for being a smart girl, but…" He said. _**"HAVE YOU EVER SOLVED A RUBIK'S CUBE?"**_

"O-Of c-course, it's very easy." She babbled.

The God made the toy appear floating in front of her.

"Teach us."

Percy noticed how she started sweating when she took that thing; she started twisting a lot of times in all directions and angles but she could only solve a 99% of the cube except for two pieces that she couldn't fit that left the green side with a blue square and vice-versa.

"Argh!" She growled throwing the cube to the ground in frustration.

The public watched as the half-blood lost her patience, and Momo floated the toy towards himself.

"Want me to solve it wise girl?" The God asked her.

"Go on!" She answered smiling evilly when she remembered that the Gods didn't precisely stand out for their intelligence, except for her mother.

Momo started looking at the toy cautiously in all angles, shaking his hands around it like a wizard, dazzling everyone, even Percy and Grover who were elbowed by the blonde, until the God finally made his move.

He took off the blue-colored paper from the green side and the green-colored paper from the blue side and pasted them in the other's place.

"THERE!"

The satyrs, nymphs and dryads blew up in laughter while Annabeth was fuming.

"Hey, you told me to solve it." He said. "You never said how!"

Then he returned to his table.

"And now, for the last guest of the night!"

Grover went rigid.

"Grover Underwood." Momo said. _**"HAVE YOU EVER PURSUED ANOTHER NYMPH THAT WASN'T JUNIPER?"**_

All the fear he had suddenly turned into anger.

"Of course not." He answered. "I love my Juni very much."

Percy and Annabeth looked at him with pride.

"Aha!" Momo babbled. "But this video says the contrary."

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

Then a big TV screen and a VCR appeared behind the God and he put on the tape: In the image appeared a lot satyrs dancing and getting drunk with wine along with hundreds of nymphs from the woods and naiads from the lake.

"_C'mon Grover." Said his uncle Ferdinand, a satyr bigger than him._

"_I can't" Said the satyr a little shy._

"_You know that Lord Dionysus will get mad." His uncle complained._

"_All right."_

_The satyr drank an entire cup of wine_, _and in minutes he became a drunken satyr, the party continued and the satyr, out of himself, was flirting foolishly with several of the woods' spirits._

In the stage, Percy's and Annabeth's jaw dropped in surprise while the satyrs worshipped the image as they were remembering that awesome party but the nymphs seriously hated that.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT." Sobbed Grover. "During the Bacchanalias, everyone has to celebrate with Mr. D or…"

In the image, Grover could be seen chasing hundreds of nymphs through the woods along with his fellow satyrs, the real Grover had his head bowed in shame.

"I just hope Juniper won't find out" He mumbled.

In the stage, Momo was looking archly at the satyr who was being comforted by his friends.

"And well, that's it for tonight!" He said.

The audience applauded modestly.

"_Tune in next week on Hephaestus channel of entertainment…"_

"_With another session of your favorite program"_

_**ASK THE HALF-BLOOD!**_

…

"_Where YOU! Ask and THEY! Answer"_


	2. Episode No 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & The Olympians, it belongs to it's autor Rick Riordan. I also do NOT own this story, I'm just making an English traduction of it, it's rightful owner is the spanish comedy magician Mister Walker, all credit in this story goes to him.**

…

"_And welcome once again to your favorite program…"_

**ASK THE HALF-BLOOD!**

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we present your favorite host… The God of laughs, MOMO!"_

The stage got illuminated showing the same scenario from before, in the chairs were Percy and Annabeth, in the table of the presenter, Momo appeared in the middle of an explosion of scenic smoke.

"Hello everybody." He greeted the camera. "Here we are again with your favorite demigods." He said pointing to the couple.

The audience of nymphs, dryads, naiads, satyrs and minor Gods was applauding to the teenagers, that was on their side. On the other side of the study there were twelve rows of seats with some of the half-bloods from the camp that had been invited, the rows of seats were divided according to camp and in the same order of the cabins there, first Zeus and Hera (empty), then Poseidon (which only had Tyson), then Hades (empty), Demeter, Ares, etc.

"Just what we needed…" Percy said pointing to their friend with his eyes.

"Whose idea was this?!" Asked Annabeth.

…

At camp, Chiron, with the rest of the campers who didn't go, were watching through a slim TV screen of 200 inches in the campfire zone surrounded by the circle of campers.

"Next time is our turn, Chiron." Pollux stated from where he was sitting.

"All right" Answered the centaur watching in the screen how nervous Annabeth and Percy looked on the stage as a guilty smile formed on his face.

…

Momo started going through his question cards, until he raised a finger remembering something.

"Before we start, we've got ourselves some new guests…"

"**What?!"** Shouted Percy and Annabeth wishing it was only them the ones who went through with this.

Momo cleared his throat…

"_HE IS A SON OF HERMES, LEGENDARY PRANKSTER AND THE EVIL TWIN OF THE STOLL FAMILY." _He stated. "_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I GIVE YOU: TRAVIS STOLL!"_

The camper came out from the backstage smiling amusedly while his brother and his entire cabin cheered him on by shouting, applauding, throwing balloons and confetti at him until he took his seat.

"Hello lovebirds!" He greeted his friends while they just narrowed their eyes comically wondering if this was going to get better or worse.

When the sound of drums by Momo's side appeared, the trio turned his attention to him.

"Our next guest…" He said as he looked closely at his next card. "He's also a son of Hermes!"

"_LOST IN THE LABYRINTH, SAVED FROM MADNESS…" _Said Momo who then started laughing when he read the next line. "_KNOWN FOR CONQUERING A WILD BOAR: CHRIS RODRIGUEZ!"_

While something was shaking in the row of seats of the Ares cabin, the lights as well as the applause were directed to the backstage entrance, the boy peeked with his head as someone who is seeing if there's no enemies in line, he was faced with applause and shouts of the public, a little shy, he decided to go out there when the Cyclops who was in charge of the scenario gave him a push with his club, the latin boy walked nervously but firmly until he got to his seat and shyly greeted his friends.

"Hi guys"

The couple greeted him back with a friendly smile as if to tell him "_We're in this together", _the dryads and nymphs blushed everytime he looked at them while someone in the Ares row of seats was wielding a spear, so electrifying, like a broken high-tension pole.

"Our next guest…" Momo said looking at his card. "_SON OF HADES, HIS FATHER'S SKULLY RIGHT HAND, A GUY WHOM YOU DON'T WANT TO GET MAD… UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE CHASED BY AN ARMY OF THE UNDEAD!"_

Suddenly in the Hades row of seats, an audience of zombies, skeletal warriors and ghouls emerged from the depths of the underworld, they sat in the chairs and started to direct their applause to the backstage.

"_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME: NICO DI ANGELO!"_

But no one appeared.

Chris almost had a heart attack in his seat when a group of shadows surrounded the chair beside him and from them appeared said boy who took his seat naturally as if this was some sort of job interview.

"Hey, don't do that!" The latin boy complained. "You almost scared me to death."

The undead in the public booed the camper, but Nico held up a hand silencing them.

"WOW, that was awesome!" cheered Momo. "Now for the last guest…"

"Another one?!" Travis complained.

Momo looked at his card.

"_LEADER OF THE HUNT, ROCKER GIRL…" _Momo looked at his card. _"CIVIL STATE: MAIDEN… FOR ALL ETERNITY"_

The hunters in the Artemis row of seats scowled.

"_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN: THALIA GRACE!" _He stated. "Aw, who am I kidding? _ONLY LADIES." _He rectified.

The huntress appeared from backstage walking with gracefulness and agility worthy of any huntress, being welcomed by her friends, most of all Annabeth who gave her a big hug after so much time, then she took her seat beside Nico.

The audience of nature spirits, Gods and half-bloods applauded once more to the guests before the questions began.

"All right, now here come the questions!"

Percy and Annabeth swallowed while Thalia just looked at them oddly, Travis was laughing quietly remembering the last show while Nico and Chris did nothing else than study the stage with carefulness.

"And the first one goes to…" He said reading the card. "PERCY JACKSON!**"** He stated in an almost evil tone. "OOOH! SEEMS LIKE SOMEONE SAW LAST EPISODE, CAUSE THEIR QUESTION IS…"

The camper swallowed once more until his throat was completely dry while Momo passed on to his next card.

"**WHEN DID YOU STOP USING DIAPERS AND THE FEEDING BOTTLE?!"**

All of the audience (the Hermes row of seats, most of all) blew up in laughter, even Annabeth who was trying to keep her laughter to a minimum for the sake of her furious boyfriend.

"Why are you asking me?!" Percy criticized. "Surely you already know!"

Momo nodded.

"PLAY VIDEO!" He yelled.

…

_The big TV screen from last episode appeared behind Momo and started getting the signal._

_In it appeared a younger Sally Jackson, carrying a two-year-old boy that had black hair and green eyes and was in diapers, she settled the baby on a little table beside his cradle, the boy had a happy expression accompanied by some of his giggling, he was drinking from a feeding bottle but he became quiet when his mother took it from him putting it aside and the she also took the diaper, throwing it on a basket, she then dressed him in a baby shirt that was open from behind._

"_Ready!" She declared victorious._

_After that she took the baby in her arms, entered the bathroom and sat him on a blue potty that was next to the toilet._

"_SALLY! WHERE IS MY MEAT CAKE!" Gabe Ugliano yelled at her from the living room._

"_COMIIIING!" She yelled back and then turned to continue "her little boy's training"_

"_Now my darling, do it for mommy." She told him._

_But the kid, who was in silence, started sobbing and then started crying in front of the camera_

...

**In the stage.**

"Awwwwww!" Annabeth and Thalia babbled.

Meanwhile, the rest of the guys were doubled in laughter.

"THAT'S PRICELESS!" Nico could barely say.

"IT HURTS!" Chris complained without being able to stop his laughs.

In the audience, Clarisse whispered to Connor.

"Hey, never let me forget about this."

"Never!" He affirmed laughing too.

Percy was looking away to the backstage and had his hand covering his face, which was now scarlet red, as best as he could while all the naiads raised a giant banner that said: "WE LOVE YOU PERCY!" a thing that his girlfriend didn't like one bit.

"Now the next question…" Momo said. "IS ALSO FOR PERCY!"

"**WHAT DO YOU HATE THE MOST ABOUT THE OLYMPIANS?!"**

Everyone gave a shout while Percy almost swallowed his tongue since there was no saliva in his lips.

**Meanwhile, in Olympus.**

"Oh!" Said Hestia who was sitting by her fire, poking it. "Poor guy."

"Hope he knows what he's going to say." Hermes remarked.

"It would be sad if our father burns him to ashes with a lightning."

"His love story would be over." Said Aphrodite.

The only one who didn't seem to care about this was Athena, while Poseidon was wondering what his own son would dislike about him.

**Back in the stage.**

"Well…?!" Momo waited.

Percy was hitting the chair's arm with his fingers while his girlfriend and his friends were looking at him with worry in their eyes.

"For starters… Ares…" He began. "That hairstyle and that jacket are so… he looks like one of those guys from that movie 'Wild Hogs'."

**In the throne room.**

The God was on fire, he looked like one of those bonfires were they burned the bodies after the battle, while the rest of the Gods laughed…

**In the stage.**

"Apollo's rhymes are… not so good."

**In the throne room.**

"Hey! I'm the most popular guy in the poetry club of Olympus."

Artemis laughed at her brother.

**In the stage.**

"Hephaestus should be more sociable."

**In Olympus.**

"Don't care." Said the God getting some wax out of his ear.

None of the Gods laughed.

**In the stage.**

"That horrible brown suit Hermes uses in his service."

**In Olympus.**

"Mmmm…" Hermes mumbled, thinking that maybe it _was_ time to get a new suit.

The Gods agreed on that.

**In the stage.**

"Mr. D?... it would be everything."

**In Olympus.**

"Feeling's mutual, Johnson." The God grumbled.

Some of his divine counterparts laughed.

**In the stage.**

"What about your father?!" Said Momo.

Percy started thinking nervously until his light bulb turned on.

"Dad, if you're watching this…" He said looking at the camera. "You should change that shirt!"

**In Olympus.**

Athena blew up.

"You son is right Poseidon." She said mockingly. "You look like one of those gangsters from 'Miami Vice'." She said laughing.

"Shut it, little genius." He told her. "I've used this style for more than five thousand years, and I'm too old to change."

The Goddess laughed.

"If you say so." She said.

**In the stage.**

Momo, who realized that Percy was only describing the Gods, tried to corner him.

"And what about the Goddesses…?" He remarked. "Demeter!"

Percy babbled nervously. "Of Demeter, I couldn't say, I almost don't know her."

"And Aphrodite?!" Momo continued cornering him. "Athena?!"

"Do I have to do this?!" Percy complained.

The God nodded.

**In Olympus.**

"How could you say that?!" Demeter complained. "I'm the one who feeds you all mortals!" She said unpleased.

"This'll be good!" Hermes said rubbing his hands anxious for the answers.

"Yeah, hey Apollo, make sure you write this down for later!"

The teenage sun God got out his rhyme notebook to write everything Jackson said, the Goddesses all scowled.

**In the stage.**

"Hera…" He said. "…That she isn't capable of accepting that no family is perfect." He said sure of his words.

Annabeth nodded, proud of him.

**In Olympus.**

"Ungrateful child!" The queen Goddess complained. "Instead of sending you to Ogygia with Calypso, I should've let you crash land anywhere like a shooting star!"

Hephaestus and Ares half-smiled, remembering their relationship with their mother.

**In the stage.**

"Of Aphrodite…" He said nervously. "Ah… Ah… Ah… eh… uh…"

Annabeth, seeing her boyfriend's doubt, whispered a quick answer to his ear when Momo turned to the camera to smile presumptuously at it.

"I hate…" he said again. "…Her shoes, they're old." He answered to please the God.

**In Olympus**

Aphrodite took her delicate hands to her feet; she took of her shoes and looked at them with hatred.

"You won't make me look bad with my Percy, ever again!"

She threw them in an eternal void of emptiness while she made a new pair of shoes from Gucci appear on her feet, which fitted her perfectly.

Athena looked at her and frowned.

**In the stage.**

"Of Artemis, I hate…" He babbled. "Ah… ah… ah… uh…"

Momo, once again turned to the camera to chuckle dumbly at it, Annabeth took advantage of this, and whispered another quick answer to her boyfriend's ear.

"Her bow!" He said. "It's old."

**In Olympus.**

Artemis unhooked her bow from her back and looked at it carefully.

"Looking at it, it _is _a bit old." She said reasonably.

But unlike Aphrodite, she snapped her fingers and her silver bow became even more silver and sparkly.

"Much better."

Hera frowned.

**In the stage.**

"And what about Athena?!" Momo finally said.

"That she's always burning me and doesn't let me be with her daughter." He said almost immediately and automatically as if he wanted to say that for a long time.

Annabeth bowed her head in shame.

**In Olympus.**

"You should listen to him, niece!" Poseidon told her mockingly. "Look at me, I'm not bothered by it." He added and then blew up in laughter, remarking the fact that he approves of his son's relationship only because she doesn't approve.

"I should burn something more than his eyebrows next time." Grumbled Athena who had a vein popping up on her forehead when she remembered that the Lord of the water just loved going against her, be it directly or indirectly.

**In the stage.**

"And what about Hestia?!" The God said smirking evilly.

Percy started shaking and distractedly turned to the blonde hoping she would have another quick answer, but she just shrugged helplessly.

"This… eh… ah… ah… uh…"

Momo raised an eyebrow.

"Well…?"

"I CAN'T DO IT!" Percy yelled. "SHE'S THE ONE I LIKE THE MOST!"

**In Olympus.**

"WHAAAT?!" Said Aphrodite and Artemis in unison.

Hestia smiled pleased, when the Goddess of love and the Goddess of the hunt (who had left the form of a little girl for the one of a young woman) faced her.

"How can he like _you_ the most?!" complained the Goddess of love.

"All you do is sit there, watching that fire!" Artemis continued.

Hestia continued smiling at them to tease them.

"The boy has spoken." She declared as she transformed into an exotic adult woman to face the other two women that challenged her.

Meanwhile, Apollo had taken out a video camera and was recording them with an anxious Hermes and Ares by his side as if they were waiting for them to rip off each other's clothes in a catfight.

"Hey Poseidon! We need a bit of water here!"

The Sea God created a sphere of water over the trio of angry cats waiting for the precise moment to transform the fight into a wet-shirt fight.

"Men!" growled Athena.

**In the stage.**

"And what about Hades?!" Momo reminded him.

"That he's always trying to kill me." Percy said.

Nico started defending his divine progenitor, explaining the great pressure he has working with the thousands of dead people humanity leaves every century.

Luckily for them, the God wasn't in Olympus right now, but Momo still had one God in mind.

"And what about…" He said. "Zeus?!"

"That he's a stuck-up idi-"

Percy never finished because his hands flew to his mouth as if he was regretting what he said, while everyone in the audience and in Olympus gave a scream of horror.

"Couldn't help it." He mumbled.

Just then a little cloud, that was very black, started forming over his head and Percy raised his eyes nervously to see how a little storm started falling over him right there where he was sitting, then a little lightning made his hair stand up as if he had received a static shock.

"That's creepy kid." Momo told him. "You should watch your mouth, don't you think?!" He added, acting as if Percy was the one at fault.

Percy scowled at him while the rain continued falling on him.

"And now, the next question…" He said as he looked at his card. "IS FOR TRAVIS STOLL!"

The Son of Hermes, who was laughing his head off, was now pale as a paper.

"This one asks…"

"**WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO CONFESS TO KATIE?!"**

"AH?!" He babbled.

"WHAT?!" Katie shouted angered from her seat with the rest of her cabin, her face as red as the strawberries the camp harvests.

"When are you going to confess to Katie?!" He repeated it as if he hadn't been heard. "It says it right here" He commented as if they were a pair of dumbasses.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO LIKE SOMEONE LIKE 'HIM'." She yelled pointing angrily at Travis.

The look on the Stoll's face seemed to be a little hurt, but when his brother sighted him, he faked being distracted so Connor wouldn't notice.

"HE COVERED MY CABIN'S ROOF IN CHOCOLATE EGGS!"

"Calm down little strawberry!" Momo told her. "How can you get SO mad for a little prank like that?"

The audience started agreeing with their host.

"Besides, it could've very well been eggs full of sh** instead of chocolate!"

"That's true!" commented Chris and Nico.

"The clown has spoken wisely." Annabeth said while Percy frowned, thinking.

Connor, from his seat, seemed to have catched the idea.

"He's right bro; why didn't we use eggs full of sh**?"

Travis doubted if he should tell but whenever his eyes came across those angry but beautiful brown eyes that belonged to the daughter of Demeter, he turned his head away, while Katie raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"You know, I think that, that little 'prank' was more of a-"

"Next question!" demanded Travis himself.

Momo smiled archly at him before moving on to the next card.

"This one's for…" He said. "CHRIS RODRIGUEZ!"

The Latin boy started shaking in his seat.

"**HOW DID YOU WON THE WILD BO-" **he started. **"I MEAN, HOW DID YOU WON CLARISSE'S HEART?!"**

Chris babbled nervously.

"Well…" He said looking at his girlfriend in the Ares row of seats, who had a soft and calm expression, this cheered him up a bit. "It just… happened."

There was a deadly silence while Clarisse looked at everyone with fury.

"All right… LET'S LOOK AT THE TAPE!"

The TV screen behind Momo turned on…

…

_In the image appeared the camp's duel arena, Clarisse was training intensely with the sword, shield, spear, javelin and every known war weapon, punching, kicking, impaling, stabbing, cutting and everything that had to do with destroying an opponent, what the training dummies were experimenting that moment, being thrown to the floor wasn't something anyone would've liked feeling._

"_PHEW! Great day for training…"_

_Suddenly, the camper heard someone else's footsteps, before she turned around she could hear them speaking._

"_Sorry for interrupting, I'm new here." He said teasingly. "Is this the place we're you can train with a sword?"_

_Clarisse licked her lips as a smirk formed on her lips, excited to give the newbie "the initiation" in the bathrooms._

"_Of course it is." She said faking humbleness. "But first you have to-" She said turning around._

_But when she saw him, she immediately started feeling something in her stomach, like sparkles playing around it._

_The boy standing in front of her had black hair and blue eyes, he was almost as tall as her, he had lightly tanned skin like al Latin's do, a calm but unsteady look like a son of Hermes, she didn't know why she just stood there watching him closely and barely breathing as if he had taken her breath away._

_The new camper looked at her intrigued, probably because she was just standing there in front of him without saying absolutely anything; he waved some of his fingers in front of her face._

"_Hey, are you okay?!" he asked her._

_Clarisse saw how she had his face so close to hers, for which, almost instinctively, she gathered her lips and started to slowly get them closer to his still looking at him in the eyes, but the guy swiftly pulled away when he saw her acting "so strangely."_

"_What are you doing?!" he said._

_When she heard that, the daughter of Ares woke up from her daydream and, as if she had gotten out of some trance, she wondered what the hades she was doing with her lips puckered liked that._

"_S-Sure… this is the place." She said with a VERY humble voice, something that was supernatural in her._

…

**In the stage.**

Everyone in the stage had their jaws on the floor, except Annabeth who having been a year-rounder until she was twelve years old remembered that day.

**In Olympus.**

Ares looked like his eyebrows would vanish in his hair if he raised them more, he also had nervous tic on one of his eyes that he could have very well been called unstable, while Aphrodite couldn't stop babbling affectionately for the part that her deceased daughter Silena played in that relationship, only Hermes and Apollo seemed to be surprised.

**Back in the stage.**

"Don't worry Clarisse." Connor told her from his seat. "We will never let you forget _that _day, HAHAHA."

The half-blood stood up from her seat and made her way through the crowd to kill the idiot, but immediately, two lestrigonian giants with black shirts that said "SECURITY" fought with nail and tooth to bring the demigoddess back to her seat.

"The next one goes to…" said Momo reading his card. "ANNABETH CHASE!"

Annabeth swallowed when she saw Momo looking at her archly.

**In Olympus.**

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Hermes said.

**In the stage.**

"**WHAT WAS IT THAT MADE YOU…" **He turned his card around to continue reading. **"KISS PERCY IN THE LABYRINTH WHEN HE TOLD YOU TO ESCAPE?!"**

Annabeth shrank in her seat while her face got_ very_ red.

Everyone started looking at her which made her even more nervous, while Percy tried to calm her by taking her hand and smiling at her.

"YOU KISSED MY DAUGHTER IN THAT DARK AND DIRTY LABYRIIIIINNNTH!" Someone shouted in the air and then, a column of fire appeared in the middle of the stage in front of the audience…

…And from it, came Athena who looked like a raging volcano of fury.

Momo had a horrified face, like the one of the guy in the painting of "the scream", almost like everyone else in the studio.

Percy swallowed. "W-Wait a minute…" He said, trying to reason with the enraged Goddess.

But the first fireball came flying at him, and he barely had time to dodge it, leaving a smoking crater were his seat was.

"MOM, STOP!" Annabeth shrieked.

But the Goddess was lost in her own spiral of madness, as if she was Ares himself because she continued launching more fireballs at her victim, who was doing his best to dodge them as if he was a scared fish trying to evade instant incineration, Percy was running for his life around the studio while the Goddess left a path of destruction across wherever he ran, the stage, the backstage and even the row of seats where the audience was evading the fireballs that burned their seats.

Thalia could barely dodge a fireball that turned her hood into ashes.

"I KNEW THAT IN THE END YOU WOULD BE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!" She yelled at him whilst continuing her attack.

"Let me explain…!" Percy said when he was cornered against a wall.

But the fireball still came at him, Percy dodged it again but the fireball went through the stage's wall and burned a _dracaenae _that was taking care of the studio's illumination until it turned her to ashes, finally, the Goddess could corner Percy alongside camera No. 3 where the Cyclops who was managing it made a run for it when he saw the flaming Goddess getting close, Percy swallowed when Athena launched the fireball.

"STOOOOOP!" Annabeth shouted getting in the way.

"Daughter!" Athena yelled in fear when he saw her in the fire's way.

But Percy was fast and the threw the camera aside, he turned them around while hugging Annabeth from behind making his back receive the fire punishment which gave him moderated but painful burns.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted worried as she asked for a nectar bottle that the staff brought her on time.

After he drank it, she saw with relief how he stopped shaking from pain.

"_I_ WAS THE ONE WHO KISSED HIM!" She scolded her mother severely. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR THE QUESTION?!"

Athena just scoffed when she found out she was wrong, when a powerful column of water magically appeared and from it came out Percy's father, Poseidon.

"HOW DARE YOU BURN MY SON!" His voice sounded really angry and threatening like the fiery roar of the ocean's waves.

"You're going to destroy my stage!" Momo complained.

Athena didn't let down her guard and it seemed like the two Gods were about to fight.

"Dad, stop!" Percy groaned in pain.

"But Percy…" His father complained.

"Don't make matters worse." Percy told him firmly.

Both Gods looked at the two favorites of their children who had their hands linked together, even after all the drama their parents had caused, well more like Athena had caused.

"I did it because I didn't want him to die!" Annabeth said as she started flushing a little and a few tears escaped her eyes. "I wanted to become his reason to live."

Athena blinked her eyes perplexed, not having expected that from her daughter.

"And yes, I almost let myself go in that moment." Annabeth said.

Even though he was in pain, Percy managed to send her a little smile before giving her a kiss in front of both their parents.

"And you say I'm the impulsive God!" Poseidon mocked.

Athena, who was blushing because of shame, scoffed.

The audience, who had taken cover a little while ago, was now applauding once more and giving the pair ovations approvingly, both Gods started to feel ashamed.

"Well, I think we'll have to take a little break so everything can be reorganized…" Momo said. "See ya in a few minutes!"

…

Back in the stage after the commercial break, everything was back in it's place, Athena and Poseidon had already left, the studio was back in order and it almost seemed as if it had been renewed, as if there hadn't been any kind of mad chase of a furious mother for having thought her daughter had been "abused" by her boyfriend.

The guests were once more in their seats ready to answer questions (more or less).

"Well, the next question our people has done goes to…" said Momo turning the card around. "NICO DI ANGELO!"

Everyone turned to him and he barely seemed surprised.

"**HOW MANY GIRLFRIENDS HAVE YOU HAD…" **He said. **"AND WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP DO YOU HVE WITH PERSEPHONE?!"**

Nico barely blushed at the question because he seemed more annoyed about the one that had his divine stepmother in it.

"I've never had a girlfriend!" He said.

The skeletons were booing the question from their seats.

**In Olympus.**

"That's SO sad!" said Aphrodite. "YOU SHOULD LET THE BOY COME UP AT LEAST EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE, DON'T YOU THINK?!" She complained to Hades who had just arrived at the throne room.

The God of the dead only scoffed at her pout.

"What I do or don't do with my son is none of your business!" He said.

The Goddess stuck her tongue out at him in response.

**In the stage.**

"About the other one…" Nico said. "I hate her!"

Momo had a thinking expression on his face and then he looked at the kid with penetrating eyes as if he was trying to split the truth out of him, which made the half-blood nervous

"Aha!" Momo babbled. "But I have a video that answers that and another question I was going to ask you."

"**HAVE YOU EVER WORE PINK-COLORED CLOTHES?!"**

Nico's skin got more pale than usual when he heard that, as if he was hiding something.

"You wouldn't dare…" Nico threatened the God with his fist.

Momo laughed evilly like when the Stoll twins are preparing a prank.

"PLAY VIDEO!"

The screen behind them turned on and showed an image:

…

_Inside the palace of the underworld, in Hades' giant parlor was himself, Nico and Demeter who seemed to be planning something important._

"_I'M NOT WEARING THAT!" Nico yelled at Demeter. "FORGET IT!" the Son of Hades declared._

"_Could you tell your son to put this on at once and help me cheer my daughter up?" Demeter asked Hades._

_The King of the dead who was calmly sitting on his throne made of bones reading a newspaper called "THE DEAD TIMES" spoke to his son._

"_Do what your grandma says Nico." Hades told his son._

"_But dad!" Nico whined._

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING GRANDMA?!" Demeter demanded._

_Nico continued complaining but his father put the newspaper down and looked at him in the eyes._

"_You know your mother gets very depressed because of being down here for 6 months waiting for spring to come!" He explained "And only this can cheer her up!"_

"_And why should I care?!" The boy complained._

_But Hades gave him a very stern look reminding him that even though he didn't like his stepmother, he was talking about his beautiful wife._

"_All right!" The half-blood grunted taking the dark package his grandmother, Demeter had given him and then went up to his room._

_The image changed to a mysterious room that was in the form of a dome, full of grass, flowers and trees above a large garden, the roof was painted with a theme of the sky, and artificial sun made of Greek fire was crowning it, and in the middle of it all was Persephone, dressed in her beautiful dress that was changing colors and her eyes hidden behind her hand as her mother had told her to when she took her to the spring-themed scenario._

"_Look sweetie!" Her mother told her palming her shoulder. "We're home." She said pointing her finger all over the place._

_Persephone, who seemed like she was lost in a vortex of depression, took her hand off her eyes reveling a pair of sad and depressed eyes, almost like the ones of an emo, but as soon as she saw the room her eyes sparkled in happiness and in just a matter of seconds, the Goddess started running and jumping around the room like a little girl in the middle of the woods, her dress glowed around her like a cornflower in the sunlight while her mother followed her close behind._

"_Where is Mr. Ears?!" She demanded in the voice of little spoiled girl. "I WANT TO SEE HIM!"_

_The woman spoke to the air with one of her hands around her mouth and her voice pointing to a certain tree in special._

"_Mr. Ears!" She called. "We need you!"_

_But nothing happened._

"_I SAAAAIIID…" She yelled. "MR. EARS, WE NEED YOU!"_

_After a few seconds, from behind the tree appeared a pink Easter bunny carrying a basket of colored eggs, but when the camera closed in on him, it was discovered that it's none other than Nico di Angelo in pink bunny suit._

"_Squish! Squish!" Nico squealed trying to imitate the sound of a giant bunny._

"_Mr. Ears!" Persephone called the bunny-dressed boy affectionately and holding her arms out._

_Nico started walking to her but his grandmother gave him a stern look reminding him that, that wasn't the way he had to move, Nico scowled like never before and starting advancing towards them hopping like a real bunny and when he had finally reached Persephone she held him close to her and squeezed him like a life size plush toy, completely gone from herself and also suffocating the poor boy a bit._

"_I love you Mr. Ears!" She told him._

"_And I love you too…" He said barely breathing._

...

**In Olympus.**

All the Gods were laughing like they had never done whilst asking Demeter what all that had been about, but she only blamed it on the God of the dead for making her eat his food and having them to himself for 6 months a year before letting them out for spring.

"I'm so ashamed!" Persephone cried since she too was in the throne room, she was having her 6 months out the underworld and had been watching the show with everyone else.

**In the stage.**

Everyone had their hands over their mouths and summoned all their will strength so they wouldn't blow up in laughter while the Son of Hades was scowling angrily with furious shadows moving around him.

"That was so good." Thalia said. "I didn't know that side of yours Nicoman."

Momo looked at her archly which made her nervous.

"Then maybe you could answer this other question that is for him…"

"**IS IT TRUE THAT YOU AND THALIA HAVE SOMETHING…"**

"Ah?!..." They both said in unison.

Nico blushed heavily completely forgetting about his anger, just like Thalia.

"C'mon… you know that's impossible!" He said.

"Do you want me to die or something?!" Thalia protested.

"And why's that?" asked Percy confused.

Momo quickly checked his cards and found what he was looking for.

"Whatever you say next could respond to this next question that's precisely for you…"

"**IS IT TRUE THAT YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED IN BEING A HUNTRESS OF ARTEMIS AND ARE PLANNING TO QUIT ONE OF THIS DAYS?!"**

"Well, I could…" She said surprising everyone, but then she said:

"But then, I would have to ask of the Goddess's mercy."

Percy was still confused.

"I don't get it." He said.

Annabeth's eyes went black.

"Percy, you don't know what happens when a huntress decides to quit?" She asked him.

Suddenly an aura of silver light, like the moon formed in the middle of the stage and from it came out the girl Goddess to speak.

"Unless they have presented an EXCELLENT service…" she explained. "The hunters that decide to abandon will have to go through a humiliating quitting ritual."

Percy looked at Thalia, who looked nervous for telling the horrible truth of when one of the hunters wants to quit.

"After giving back the immortality, recovering the years you served to the Goddess…" She explained. "She puts you in probation by 'TRANSFORMING' you into a bird."

Everyone in the studio gave a scream.

"And after that…" spoke Artemis threateningly. "… If you survive one whole day to our arrows, you're free to go."

Annabeth felt a chill run down her spine after hearing that.

"That sounds… ugly." Percy said.

Thalia nodded, after that Artemis smiled and disappeared the same way she came.

Momo swallowed a little nervous for which he decided to continue.

"Let's take advantage that we're with the Goddess's favorite lieutenant to ask her the next question…"

Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"**HAVE YOU EVER LISTENED TO CLASSIC MUSIC?!"**

Thalia made a disgusted face.

"I take it that's a no?" Momo said.

"No!." She started. "I…have" Thalia said surprising everyone, most of all Annabeth who had always seen her as a tough and rebel girl (of the rocker type) ever since she was a little girl.

"We listen to it every once a month" She explained. "That's what Lady Artemis likes, besides she says it makes our concentration better during long hunting sessions."

Momo nodded and pointed to the screen.

"PLAY VIDEO!"

The screen behind them turned on…

…

_The group of hunters was setting up a tent in the tallest peak of the Himalaya after hunting the abominable snow-man (which was nothing more than a hyperborean giant with rage sickness), and inside the common tent some of the hunters were crowded in the formation of a half-moon around a warm fire with Artemis in front of them and a surround sound system with the Goddess's favorite CD._

"_Ready girls?!" The girl Goddess told them._

_Everyone nodded, even Thalia though she did it _very_ reluctantly._

_The Goddess put turned on the CD and Beethoven, Mozart and a hundred of classic artists' melodies started sounding throughout the tent, the Goddess had in her hand a little silver stick and was acting like the director of an orchestra, waving her hands and the hunters moved from side to side like the tapes of the blades of an air conditioning system._

_Thalia was in front of them and was going with the flow, although just by looking at her expression you could quickly tell she hated it._

…

**In the stage**

"You don't look so happy." Annabeth said.

"And we have a way to find that out!" Momo said.

Then, two minotaurs appeared carrying a giant console with buttons and sensors and an arrow in a large oval measurer that went from a happy face on the right side to a furious face with horns.

"I PRESENT TO YOU… THE STRESS-O-METER" Momo said.

Momo pointed the machine towards the screen.

In the image, Thalia was moving side to side, sitting Indian-style following the classic rhythm of the Goddess, the machine in a matter of seconds pointed to the furious face on its left side.

"Whoa!" Chris said.

…

**Back in the video**

_After a whole hour of calm and quiet classic music, the hunters finally finished and left the common tent, all except Thalia who said she wanted to warm a little more by the fire, the Goddess of the hunt smiled pleased when she saw how her lieutenant was apparently because of the classic music session before disappearing in a cloud of silver mist._

_Thalia waited a few seconds to make sure that Artemis wouldn't return, and then she got out a little iPod from her hood's pocket and cranked up Metallica's latest song, she wore her earphones and had them at the maximum volume which was strong enough to shake her eardrums._

_The last thing that was seen was Artemis's lieutenant moving to the rhythm of the metal._

…

The Stress-O-Meter's arrow passed from the side with the furious face to the one with the happy face which glowed like Apollo's sunlight.

The public lost themselves in their laughing but Thalia didn't care.

"Well, let's go with the next one…" Momo said. "FOR PERCY JACKSON!"

Percy, once more, felt like he was cornered.

"**WHO IS MORE BEAUTIFUL? APHRODITE, ANNABETH OR CALYPSO?!"**

"OOOOOOOOH!" the audience said starting to feel for the half-blood.

But Percy, with utmost confidence, said:

"But of course my Wise Girl is the most beautiful!"

All the audience looked at him amazed, but Annabeth stood up, went to his side and kissed his cheek sweetly, after that she went back to her seat and sat down feeling _very_ happy, but then the demigod's face took on a thinking look for and he continued talking.

"But on the other hand, Aphrodite is the Goddess of beauty." He 'thought' in high voice. "Her face changes every second, like her beauty has no limits."

From where she was seated, Annabeth's smile slowly turned into a frown while a little vein started popping up on her forehead, the audience, the guests and Momo himself were trying to hold back their laughter.

"And Calypso…" He mumbled. "Calypso had her own things."

The little vein on Annabeth's forehead suddenly turned into a big vein.

"And Calypso also…" Percy mumbled again. "Her face was so… so _natural._"

Nico got closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"Stop that, Perce…"

"Stop what?" He asked dumbly. "Did I say something?" He asked thinking that everything he had said he had been thinking it.

Both boys turned their eyes to their side and saw with fear how Annabeth was surrounded in dark killer aura but still smiling so she wouldn't lose control like her mother.

"I'll just pretend I didn't heard anything you said…" She said humbly. "Seaweed Brain!" This, however, she said it with a _very _threatening tone.

**In Olympus**

"That's what you get, daughter for hanging out with a son of _his." _Athena said.

"Hey!" Poseidon protested.

"Awww! You don't have to be jealous Annie." Aphrodite mumbled. "Percy's love will always belong to you even if you're not the most beautiful."

**In Ogygia**

"He still remembers me…" Calypso said affectionately, almost in tears of happiness.

Then she went back to attending her garden making a mental note to buy more manticore earth on her next visit to Olympus now that she was free.

"But I don't want you to get mad at your love for me, my dear Percy." She said smiling.

**In the stage**

"Okay! The next one's for…" Momo said reading his card. "ANNABETH CHASE!"

"Great…" She grumbled unhappily.

"**HAVE YOU EVER USED YOUR INVISIBILITY CAP TO SPY ON SOMEONE (THAT WASN'T FOR A MISSION)?!"**

"Well…" She babbled ashamed. "Is Mr. D around here?!" She asked nervously and insecurely.

Momo shook his head innocently.

**In Olympus**

"Uh…!" The God of wine babbled.

Suddenly Zeus came back from taking a little quick trip around the world, his daughter, Athena went to him and whispered something in his ear acting as if she asking him for a favor.

"Hey Dionysus, why don't you go bring me the bottle of wine I left in Australia." Zeus told him.

The God scowled at him.

"Why should I?" He questioned.

Zeus gave an annoyed sigh, but his daughter looked at him with pleading eyes.

"All right, I'll take off 5 years to your punishment if you do me this favor." Zeus reasoned with him.

The wine God's eyes lit up.

"Back in a sec!" He said jumping up.

"Don't worry, take your time." Zeus told him.

After he disappeared, Zeus asked his daughter why she had asked him to do that, but Athena knowing the answer to her daughter's question told him that she didn't want to see her daughter in trouble.

**In the stage**

"Well, let's see it ourselves!" Momo said. "PLAY VIDEO!"

The screen behind them flickered and turned on.

…

_In front of the entrance of the Big House were Chiron (in his motorized wheelchair) and Mr. D playing checkers._

"_I believe I won again." The centaur said, after having made his move devouring 10 of his opponent's chips at once._

"_Argh! I'm tired of this stupid game!" Mr. D said scoffing in annoyance for losing. "Let's play poker instead."_

_Chiron smiled and then called Annabeth over, who had been casually passing by the Big House._

"_Dear, could you bring over a sheet for this old man's lap?" He said in a suggestive tone._

_Remembering the "password" and seeing how Mr. D was sorting the cards, she knew what she had to do._

"_Right away sir!" The blonde said running into the Big House._

_When she was inside, the camera saw the blonde pull out her Yankees blue cap from her jeans and put it on, meanwhile outside, the God of wine and the mythological creature were playing the match of their lives, Mr. D was staring at his game with narrowed eyes as if he was trying to stop the centaur from peeking at it since he always won these matches mysteriously, he didn't notice the misty figure behind him looking at his cards._

"_Have you got a 9?" Dionysius said._

"_No! Have you got a 2?" Chiron asked._

_The misty figure moved towards the centaur and whispered something in his ear while Dionysius got out his next card and gave a victorious smile._

"_I raise my bet to 50 drachmas!" He declared._

_Chiron saw the move and showing no emotion at all, took out 10 drachmas from his bet of 40._

"_Color ladder!" He shouted smacking the cards against the table._

_But when he extended his hand to take his 90 drachmas the centaur stopped him._

"_Royal ladder." He said calmly and showing him his cards._

_The God blew up in a spiral of rage and pouting while the centaur took his money and an invisible figure that was hiding behind him, laughed quietly._

…

"Hey Jake, we should install some heat sensors around camp." Said a Hephaestus camper to his second in command, to which he nodded.

"Who knows in what other stuff that girl spies on!" He declared.

Meanwhile, in her seat, the blonde demigoddess was just smiling suspiciously.

"Next question for the blonde…!" Momo said looking at his card.

"**IS IT TRUE THAT YOU HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH LUKE SINCE YOU WERE SEVEN YEARS OLD AND YOU'RE USING PERCY TO TRY TO FORGET HIM?!"**

The audience screamed.

Annabeth started getting nervous, really nervous, while Percy started getting mad, really mad.

"Well…?" Momo said.

Even though Momo tried to look at her in the eyes she was just looking at her boyfriend.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain!" She said trying to calm his waves. "I… was only a little girl."

Percy barely looked at her when she put her puppy-dog eyes while the audience seemed to be supporting her, the Athena cabin's boys and girls even raised a giant banner that said: "FORGIVE HER… OR YOU'LL SEE!"

"So you're using me to try to forget him?" He could barely say.

"OF COURSE NOT!" She yelled at him firmly. "You know I love only you."

Percy looked at Momo, then the audience, then at everyone as if he was thinking about it carefully while she looked at him pleadingly.

"I can't get mad at you." He told her affectionately giving her a dazzling smile.

Annabeth smiled happily and hugged him while all of the audience started babbling at how cute they were.

**In Olympus**

"Awwww!" Aphrodite babbled.

"That's my boy!" Poseidon praised.

"What a good guy." Artemis said.

Only Athena and Zeus were the only ones who didn't seem to care, the latter more than the former.

**In the stage**

After that little "scene" Momo pretended to stick his finger down his throat.

"And well, the next one is for…" He said looking at the card. "OH! I'M SUCH A FOOL; I FORGOT TO INVITE SOMEONE ELSE!"

The God pointed to the rows of seats, directly at the Ares one.

"_DAUGHTER OF THE GOD OF WAR, SLAYER OF THE DRAKOON AND HAPPILY IN LOVE…" _He said trying to bring out the fury of the half-blood. "_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN: CLARISSE LA RUE!"_

But in her seat, the Daughter of Ares refused to go down there, reason for which the security lestrigonians had to take her by force to her seat with the guests (one getting knocked out in the process when he tried to disarm her).

"Your first question…"

"**HAVE YOU EVER DEFEATED PERCY IN COMBAT?!"**

"Ha! What do you think?" Clarisse questioned Momo.

Percy turned his head away in annoyance.

"C'mon… show them!" Momo told her.

"PLAY VIDEO!"

The screen appeared behind them and flickered.

…

_The Greek fight arena was seen with two campers doing a demonstration to a group of young beginners._

_In the tight red suit with straps was a confident-looking Clarisse while in the tight blue suit was an annoyed-looking Percy for working as a punching example for the youngsters, the Son of Poseidon saw Clarisse talking to the kids about the basic moves in a hand-to-hand fight and decided to take advantage of this to surprise attack her from behind, but just as he was _this_ close to her, she reacted and wrapped his neck in her calloused arm, paralyzing him._

"_Now, the next movement to overthrow your opponent is the Hammer Arm." She said as she held Percy tightly and then she grabbed him by his arm and threw him to the floor._

_Percy, thrown on the floor thought it was over but Clarisse got on top of him and did a hip bridge._

"_With this movement, the fighter turns his opponent around on the floor going over him in the position of a bridge." She explained._

_Percy growled annoyed for being used as a guinea pig, Clarisse pulled away from him and Percy, now furious, decided to charge at her with everything he had, but Clarisse swiftly grabbed his one of his legs making him fall._

"_This move is the one fighters use to trip an opponent while crouching. The plural of it is that you grab both legs." She explained naturally as she completely dominated Percy._

"_And for the finale… the frontal take-out."_

_Clarisse raised Percy by his ankles and threw him backwards lifting him a meter of the ground as she did so and the entire class saw him hit the floor like a bag of chips, over the arena._

"_Any questions?" Clarisse asked like any good teacher would do._

_All the kids raised their hands._

"_You?" She pointed to the youngest of them._

"_How does it feel to be beaten up by a girl?!" the 10-year-old half-blood asked innocently._

_But Percy was already knocked out on the floor with spirals in his eyes._

…

**In Olympus.**

Athena was laughing her head off in her throne while Poseidon was frowning.

"Your son may good handling a sword." Ares boasted. "But in a hand-to-hand fight, my daughter makes him eat dust you old barnacle." He said, mocking Poseidon.

"I think my son needs a few 'private lessons'." Poseidon stated trying to ignore Athena's laughs.

**In the stage.**

Momo was shi***** himself in laughter while in the Ares row of seats, Clarisse's cabinmates were giving screams of euphoria.

"And the next one's for you again…" Momo told her.

"**CLARISSE, HAVE YOU **_**EVER**_** BEEN GENTLE IN YOUR LIFE?!"**

"Ha! I'm a Daughter of the God of War!" She declared. "Do you seriously think THAT'S even possible?!"

Everyone shrugged but Momo just smiled archly.

"Aha!" He babbled. "But this tape says the contrary!"

That was enough for the camper to frown.

"PLAY VIDEO!"

The screen behind them flickered and turned on.

…

_In the Ares cabin, all of the campers were doing their thing, punching each other's shoulders, giving each other head-butts, and listening to rock and heavy metal… and in the most biggest bunk of them all, one big enough for a married couple, the cabin leader, Clarisse, was giving Sherman, her second in command, a few playful punches but then, Mark called out to the whole cabin._

"_Time for fighting class!" He yelled._

_The whole cabin left the building running occasionally tripping each other accidentally, like a horde of barbaric warriors, but Clarisse stayed behind._

"_I've got to look for my sword; I'll catch up with you later." Clarisse said letting go of Sherman who pulled away from her clutching his aching head._

_When she was sure that she was alone. The camper looked everywhere to make sure there was really no one left around, then she went to a dark corner of the cabin and opened a little trapdoor in the floor, she went down the little staircase until she got to a basement under her cabin that was in the form of a square, inside was a tall shelf with a little cage that was illuminated by the only light bulb in the room._

_And in the cage there was a little guinea pig._

"_Hello my little twinkles!" She said with completely different tone of voice from her own, she sounded… sweet and gentle._

"_Look what I got you!" She said getting out a pack of gummy bears. "Your favorites!"_

_Carefully, she let the gummy bears fall into the cage through a little hole on the top of it; the guinea pig devoured them quickly._

"_Do you like them?!" She asked affectionately while she caressed its little head whit her big finger. "I promise to bring you some more later."_

_Clarisse sat down on the bunk in front of the cage, and dedicated the next few minutes to enjoy herself with Mr. Twinkles!, looking almost like one of the Daughters of Aphrodite._

…

**In the stage**

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA"

"Who the heck records all of this?!" Percy said laughing only a little since the video made him remember the time when he had been turned into a guinea pig.

"Can I get a copy?" Annabeth asked.

"Me too?!" said both Travis and Connor in unison from their respective seats.

"Aren't guinea pigs supposed to eat lettuce?" Nico asked.

**In Olympus**

Ares had his jaw on the floor.

"Your daughter looks so sweet, my love?!" Aphrodite told him, but he could only grunt.

But the Goddess laid her voluptuous figure against his to calm him down.

"It's a bit scary, if you ask me." Athena said.

"Yeah." Hermes said. "I thought she was going to eat it at first."

"That's gross!" Artemis said.

"But beautiful." Apollo said, seeing how the rhyme fitted.

**In the stage**

Because of the laughter and the looks of cuteness she received, the Daughter of Ares went completely mad in a bloody rampage and started destroying everything, the measurer of the Stress-O-Meter went directly to the furious face and blew up throwing battery acid everywhere, not even the security lestrigonians could do anything because she knocked them out with her chair, Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia scooted away from her, seeing her so out of control.

However, only one person could do something, taking her from behind… surprisingly, the demigoddess didn't fend off her attacker because he held her firmly in his arms.

"I didn't know about that side of yours, my love." Chris Rodriguez told her.

Clarisse started going soft as the Son of Hermes continued speaking to her.

"Once, I had a guinea pig too, his name was Pepe." He explained. "But I didn't take good care of him and he died."

When he said the word "died" her anger immediately turned off and she started acting like she did in the video, when she saw her boyfriend's ashamed face.

"That's horrible." She said. "Why…?" She said a little angered.

"My mom told me I was too young to have one." He said. "And she was right." He added indirectly saying that he hadn't taken care of him as he should've.

A "gentle Clarisse" hugged her depressed boyfriend surprising the audience while the Aphrodite campers were babbling about how cute they were, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico looked on just as surprised as everyone else, but then approved of the gentle character of the Daughter of Ares.

"WELL, I THINK THAT'S IT FOR NOW…"

Momo told the camera and audience started giving goodbye applauses.

"TUNE IN, NEXT WEEK IN AN ALL NEW EPISODE OF YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW…"

**ASK THE HALF-BLOOD!**

_Where YOU! ask and THEY! Answer._

See ya!

…

Happy New Year!

Until next time!


End file.
